religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Frits Slomp
thumbnail|300px|right|Borstbeeld van Frits Slomp (Frits de Zwerver) in Hardenberg (Heemse) Frederik (Frits) Slomp, in het verzet Frits de Zwerver of ook wel Ouderling Van Zanten genoemd (Ruinerwold, 5 maart 1898 - Vaassen, 13 december 1978) was een Nederlandse, gereformeerde predikant en verzetsstrijder en organisator van de hulp aan onderduikers tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Vóór de Tweede Wereldoorlog Hij studeerde theologie aan de Theologische School te Kampen. Daarna startte hij als predikant in Nieuwlande wat hij in 1930 verruilde voor Heemse bij Hardenberg. Deze plaats ligt dicht aan de Duitse grens zodat hij via Duitse kerkgangers alsmede door eigen onderzoek al spoedig het boosaardige karakter van het Duitse nazisme doorhad en zich daartegen ging verzetten. Zo hielp hij Joodse vluchtelingen die eind jaren dertig Duitsland waren ontvlucht. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog trok hij vanaf de kansel en op illegale bijeenkomsten van de Anti-Revolutionaire Partij en het Christelijk Nationaal Vakverbond fel van leer tegen de Duitsers bezetter. Als gevolg daarvan moest hij in juli 1942 onderduiken. Tijdens zijn onderduikperiode leerde hij Helena Kuipers-Rietberg (Tante Riek) kennen op wiens aandrang hij eind 1942 begin 1943 de Landelijke Organisatie voor Hulp aan Onderduikers (afgekort L.O.) oprichtte. Frits Slomp heeft Johannes Post gekend. In 1944 werd hij toevalligerwijs opgepakt maar niet herkend. De Landelijke Knokploegen (LKP), met een belangrijke rol voor de Enschedese bakker en leider van KP Twente Johannes ter Horst, wisten hem echter in Arnhem te bevrijden. Met zijn gezin ondergedoken wist hij veilig het einde van de oorlog te bereiken. Aan het einde van en tijdens de eerste maanden na afloop van de oorlog was hij belast met openbare orde-taken. Ná de Tweede Wereldoorlog Hij legde zich later ook toe op pastorale zorg aan personen die met de Duitsers hadden geheuld; dit wierp zijn vruchten af want het had tot gevolg dat een aantal voormalige NSB'ers en een SS'er tot inkeer kwamen en bij hem geloofsbelijdenis deden. In de herfst van 1945 aanvaardde hij het predikantschap in de plaats Hoorn. Vervolgens vertrok hij in 1948 naar het toenmalige Nederlands-Indië en maakte zodoende de tweede politionele actie mee. In 1949 liep de jeep waarin hij zat op een landmijn; weliswaar raakte hij niet zwaar gewond maar hij hield er wel een blijvend slecht gehoor aan over. In 1950 kwam hij terug in Hoorn; vanwege evangelisatie onder mensen uit de lagere inkomensgroepen kwam hij in conflict met de kerkenraad en ging hij in 1962 daarom voortijdig met emeritaat. In de plaats Wolvega zette hij echter tot 1966 dit soort evangelisatie-acties voort. Vervolgens verhuisde hij naar Vaassen. In 1972 werd bij hem kanker geconstateerd waar hij uiteindelijk in 1978, op ruim tachtigjarige leeftijd, aan overleed. Slomp ligt begraven op de begraafplaats van de Gereformeerde Kerk te Berghuizen.NCRV, Kerken in zicht, Meppel, 23 mei 2009, pagina 13 Ter nagedachtenis is in de Hardenbergse wijk Heemse (vroeger was dit een zelfstandig dorp) nabij de Kandelaarkerk een borstbeeld van Frits de Zwerver alias Frits Slomp geplaatst. Slomp ontving van de Engelse regering op 18 oktober 1948 de King's Medal for Courage in the Cause of Freedom. Externe link *Biografisch Woordenboek van Nederland - biografie Slomp Slomp Slomp